<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Day, My Finch - CEO Kyoya X Fem Reader by SnapdragonSuccubus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459308">One Day, My Finch - CEO Kyoya X Fem Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapdragonSuccubus/pseuds/SnapdragonSuccubus'>SnapdragonSuccubus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, CEO Kyouya, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Light Dom Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya In Love, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Post-Ouran High School Host Club, fem reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapdragonSuccubus/pseuds/SnapdragonSuccubus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to be like other employees. Kyoya, on the other hand, sees something special in you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ootori Kyouya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Day, My Finch - CEO Kyoya X Fem Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS STORY BUILDUP TO NSFW WORK! THE NSFW + ENDING SECTION CAN BE FOUND ON MY PATREON FOR $5 AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoya was a relatively easy man to get along with. All he asked was for his employees to come in, do their job and stay for their full shift. Simple enough, and thankfully, he had a good amount of employees that were able to do what he asked of them. There were, however, a small number of people who were, what he referred to them as, lackluster beatniks, and they never lasted any longer than their three month trial period with his company. There was, however, one person that he couldn’t see himself firing, mostly because while yes, they were clumsy, he knew they meant well and gave over 100% of their efforts into every single day they came in for work.</p><p>Unfortunately, this sort of kindness he granted to them didn’t last long, due to the holidays fast approaching, and he knew that every year around November, his stocks would begin to do very poorly until mid-March rolled around again. Everyone knew not to do anything that would upset or frustrate him, because even though he was easy to get along with, he was also easy to make an example out of someone who crossed him.</p><p>Everyone, that is, except you.</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>“Everyone, I would officially like to welcome Y/N to our company.” Kyoya stood next to you as he gave you an official introduction at the beginning of the monthly meeting he held. “She has worked hard to prove herself loyal to the company and shows great promise for the foreseeable future with us. Please do welcome her and treat her with the utmost respect that you all get treated with as well.”</p><p>Your three month trial period ended just yesterday when you had received an email from Kyoya congratulating you. Knowing that you were one of the few who managed to last longer than the people who joined you when you first started, gave you a sense of accomplishment and gratitude, as well as pride for whatever may come your way.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Ootori.” You smiled at him and then turned to face everyone as they began to clap for you. “I look forward to providing my best effort and helping this company grow.”</p><p>Kyoya smiled and watched as you headed for your seat. “I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all look forward to what you can bring to the table. Now then, let’s begin the meeting with last months and last quarters numbers, profits and losses.”</p><p>As the meeting went by, you made sure to take notes as diligently as you could, only getting somewhat distracted by how he made that suit he wore look incredible. You would never admit it to anyone, but you couldn’t help find your boss attractive. You knew you shouldn’t, it was wrong. It was the main reason you were clumsy. Anytime he walked by, you would find yourself watching him, causing you to either walk right into doors or walls, spill hot coffee all over yourself when you attempted to drink from your cup, or even cause an ink splatter with the printer.</p><p>As you were beginning to get lost in your thoughts, two hands slamming on the table made you come back to reality.</p><p>“This is the most important time of year for us. As you all know, the company stocks hit almost dangerous levels, thanks to our rival company ran by Tenya Iida.” Kyoya looked at everyone with anger, not for them obviously, but for his rival. “We need new ideas to raise our stocks and surpass him. He’s smart, there’s no doubt about that, so he most likely already has plans for the holiday season to make his company rise even higher.” He stood up straight, adjusting his glasses and crossing his arms. “Now, does anyone have any ideas?”</p><p>You listened as everyone gave out ideas, Kyoya nodding and looking at his assistant to write them down. As you watched him adjust his glasses again, he suddenly looked in your direction. “Y/N, you’ve been quite the majority of this meeting. What say you? Surely someone who is new must have a few ideas in that mind there.”</p><p>You gave it some thought, but only one came to your mind. “Well, Sir, currently we advertise to the younger generation. We look into every factor possible when seeking new faces to buy our product, but what if we shift our aim?”</p><p>His eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Shift our aim?”</p><p>You stood up, nodding as you held your notes close to you. “Yes. I propose we advertise to the older generation.” You walked up to him, holding out your hand. “May I?”</p><p>He saw you looking at the clicker in his hand. Handing it over to you, he stepped to the side and watched you face the projector behind you.</p><p>*click*</p><p>“As you can see, the normal demographic is ages 15-35. Being the cellphone company we are, it would make sense to advertise to this age range.”</p><p>*click*</p><p>“I’ve done a bit of digging and have found out that if we begin advertising a new product for ages 50+, we have an 99.876% chance of increasing the stocks and revenue, possibly surpassing the Iida corporation for the holiday season.”</p><p>Turning back to face him, you saw him holding his chin as he ran the numbers through his mind, but your next comment made him confirm his answer.</p><p>“Everyone needs a cell phone in this modern time, young and old, there’s no denying that. In fact…”</p><p>*click*</p><p>“If we don’t make this next move, the company may do worse than it has ever done before. Possibly even risking bankruptcy. We cannot afford to not do this.”</p><p>The room was silent, more than it already was. The only sound you could hear was your heart racing. Doing this took courage you didn’t know you had, but you valued this company and wanted to prove that you could be a valuable asset here.</p><p>Kyoya walked up to you, held out his hand and took the remote back from you, looking at the projector. Giving a soft smile, he put the remote in his pocket and gave a final nod.</p><p>“You are definitely going to be a great addition to this company Y/N.” He turned to you and placed a hand on your shoulder, causing butterflies to roam in your belly and a very soft blush on your face to appear. “We’ll have the advertising team begin designs for posters and promotional ads and go from there. Thank you Y/N, you may return to your seat.”</p><p>A smile coming across your face, you quickly returned to where you were sitting, letting out a soft sigh as you looked at your notepad.</p><p>“Wow, in all my years, I have never seen him do that to anyone before.”</p><p>You looked at the person next to you. A woman with dirty blonde hair, tied back in a big red bow, brown eyes, and a pale yellow business suit smiled at you.</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>She smiled and looked at you. “The only person he’s ever placed a hand on was his best friend from high school, but that was apparently before even I knew him. They don’t really talk anymore, but that’s what happens as you grow older. Now they usually just communicate business through text message and email. That’s not to say they never meet up, but it is rare that they do.”</p><p>You were a bit surprised by what she was saying. “You know him on a personal level?”</p><p>She nodded and held out her hand. “Renge Houshakuji, but you can call me Renge.” Shaking your hand, she noticed your heart was still racing. “You get nervous easily?”</p><p>You chuckled softly and pulled your hand away. “That obvious?”</p><p>“Call it a hunch. Besides, I’ve seen you around the office every now and then, and you make it very obvious every time he walks by.”</p><p>This made you blush and look away, which made her chuckle.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him or anyone. You just need to learn to keep calm around him, that’s all.”</p><p>“Renge!” Kyoya shouted at her, making both of you look at him. “Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?”</p><p>She looked at you, thought for a minute, then smiled and looked back at him. “Y/N and I were just discussing the office Christmas party for this year. It’ll be her first one, so I was just making sure she would be able to come and have fun with all of us.”</p><p>He looked at you. “Is this true Y/N?”</p><p>The glare he gave you made you feel something new deep down in your lower belly. This feeling was something that was hidden so deep down, even you didn’t know it was there. It was something primal, something ancient. You felt your body turn to jello as you attempted to speak. The most you could do was nod. When he sighed and turned away, you felt your senses return to normal, but you had a small inkling that it wouldn’t be the last time you had that reaction with him.</p><p>“Speaking of which,” he said as he turned off the projector, “we do need a headcount as to who will be attending and who will not, so on your way out, everyone please sign the paper on the table next to the door. That’s all for today, we’ll meet again in one month. You all may return to work.”</p><p>Everyone began chattering with each other about the party, as well as lunch plans later that day, among other things. As you stood up and gathered your things, making your way towards the door, Kyoya watches you, holding up his hand and signaling you to stop. Watching everyone leave, he walked up to you, smiling at you.</p><p>“Very nice job in the meeting today. I definitely see good things in your future here.” He placed his hand on your shoulder once again, giving it a gentle squeeze. Looking at him, you saw a different look on his face. This one was more intimidating, causing your heart to race once more. He leaned forward and whispered in your ear. “Very...good things.”</p><p>Your eyes grew wide at not just what he said, but the way he said it. The authoritative, deep tone, sending a chill up your spine, as well as a heat between your legs. Pulling away, he walked away and towards the door. “I do hope you’ll decide to make it to the party. I have a feeling this year will not be one to miss.”</p><p>You stood there, frozen in place as the blush on your face deepened as the door shut behind you. Falling to your knees, you gasped deeply, feeling the heat from between your legs radiate throughout your body. That inkling you had was more right than you thought it would be. It definitely wouldn’t be the last time you felt it, not by a long shot.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A couple of months went by and you had felt a shift in your relationship with Kyoya change. Not only had you noticed the little things, but there were some very obvious things that had changed. Aside from your pay raise, he had moved you into the cubicle right across from his office, as well as made sure to have his assistant provide you with fresh coffee every morning, as well as lunch every single day. At first you thought he was just doing it to be nice and congratulate you for the valid points you made each time you spoke in the meetings. That was, until, you began noticing the other employees treating you differently. They were obviously jealous, and had given you the nickname “Pet”, but only used it when Kyoya wasn’t around or was busy with something else.</p><p>You had planned on bringing this up to him multiple times, but every chance you got, something just had to happen, be it his door would be locked, his assistant would be out running errands, or you would end up being swamped with work, and as time went by, they made it more and more obvious, to the point where they attempted to make your life there a living hell. The only one you could trust at that point, was Renge. She would stand up for you each time they would badmouth you or attempted to pull a prank on you.</p><p>A week before the Christmas party, you were busy at your desk, going over emails and answering phone calls, when his assistant came over and handed you a box. Turning your attention to him, you saw the box was wrapped in beautiful blue Christmas paper with a white ribbon and red bow, along with a Christmas card. Before you could say anything, he walked away, leaving you confused, but with a good hunch as to who it was from.</p><p>Looking down at the box, you took it in your hands and looked over the card, opening it and confirming your hunch. Letting out a sigh, you sat the box down and looked down, hearing muttering coming from the cubicle next to you.</p><p>“Of course SHE would get a personal gift from him.” Said one voice, jealousy coursing through their words.</p><p>“How are you so sure it’s from him?” Another voice asked, this one from a new person that started just 2 weeks ago.</p><p>“Seriously? His assistant took it directly to his Pet. Miss Goody Goody constantly gets special treatment. Makes me sick. Someone should really put her in her place.”</p><p>Looking down, you felt your throat start to get tight, tears welling up in your eyes. You never asked for this. You just wanted to come in, work and be a good employee, not be a special case or put above anyone else. Just as you were about to start crying, you felt a hand on your back. Looking up, you see Renge standing there, smiling at you, followed up by a glare in their direction.</p><p>“You know, if you all are going to badmouth someone, at least have the decency to do it outside of a work setting.” She walked towards them, slamming her hand down on the desk and making them jump. “You wouldn’t want Mr. Ootori to find out what you’ve been doing, now would you? Especially you, newbie.” They shrank in their seats, shaking their heads quickly and returning to their work.</p><p>She returned to you, smiling and giving you a thumbs up. This made you smile back as she sat on your desk, taking a hold of your present. Opening the card, she read it out loud.</p><p>“Y/N, I know it’s early, but I wanted you to be the first to receive this special company gift. Merry Christmas. Sincerely, Kyoya Ootori. P.S., there’s a special note inside. Please wait to open this and read it when you get home.”</p><p>“Why me?” You slumped back in your chair. “All I wanted to do was work hard, pay my bills and retire when I’m in my 70’s. Not to be the favorite of the boss.”</p><p>“So tell him.”</p><p>You looked at her, a bit annoyed. “I’ve tried, but something always has to happen.” Closing your eyes and sighing, you felt her tap your forehead with the card.</p><p>“I mean at the party. He attends every year, but then after making a small appearance, he usually goes and does extra work in his office. Catch him when he’s alone and confront him. I will warn you though, he’s usually on edge during Christmas time.” She cast an anxious expression at the door. “Even more so than usual.”</p><p>“He is?” You aimed your gaze at the door. “Is that even possible?”</p><p>“You’d be surprised. The only problem that he hasn’t told anyone why, not even me.” Looking back at you, she smiled, standing up and placing your present back on your desk. “I’ll talk to you more later, okay? We can get dinner later and you can vent.”</p><p>You smile up at her, nodding. “Thanks Renge, you’re a good friend.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The rest of the day went by smoothly, everyone finally leaving you alone for the day. Renge was wrapping up her work for the day when she heard the sound of your shoes nearby. Peeking out from her cubicle, she saw you, present in hand, as you made your way towards the exit. “Y/N? Are you heading home?”</p><p>You nodded, smiling at her. “Yeah, I managed to get done early so I’m going home. I just want a shower, greasy food and to binge watch some TV. I know you wanted to have dinner together, but maybe tomorrow?”</p><p>She smiled. “Sure thing! You have a good night, and text me what you got from him!” Watching you leave and round the corner, she looked towards your cubicle, standing up and walking to it. Once she got there, she immediately faced Kyoya’s office. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When none came, she knocked again, this time louder.</p><p>Just as she was about to give a third knock, the door opened, Kyoya placing his glasses on his face as he brushed his hair back as he peeked his head out.</p><p>“What is it Renge? I’m in the middle of something very important.”</p><p>“Mr. Ootori, I need to talk to you, it’s urgent.”</p><p>He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I said I’m busy, can’t this wait?”</p><p>She glared at him. “It’s concerning Y/N.</p><p>He froze, gathering his thoughts for a moment before shutting the door. A moment went by before he fully opened the door, allowing her in. Closing the door behind her, he walked over to his desk and sat down in his seat. “So, you said it’s urgent?”</p><p>She crossed her arms, her glare continuing. “You need to stop giving her special treatment.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You can’t be serious. The pay raise, the new cubicle, the early Christmas present? That’s just a few of the examples. Mr. Ootori, you know it’s not fair to the others.”</p><p>He looked away, attempting to hide his annoyance with her. “If she really had a problem with it, she would come and talk directly to me.”</p><p>“You don’t think she’s tried? You’re always in your office with the door locked! How is she supposed to talk to you?!”</p><p>“Well I apologize for being a busy man and running a company.”</p><p>“Have you even noticed how much she’s become depressed and upset over the course of the last 2 months?!”</p><p>“Again, she can talk to---”</p><p>“SHE’S GROWING TO HATE HER JOB KYOYA!”</p><p>“That’s enough Renge.”</p><p>“DO YOU REALLY WANT HER TO LEAVE JUST LIKE---”</p><p>“I SAID THAT’S ENOUGH!” He quickly stood up, slamming his hands on his desk as he gave her an angry gaze.</p><p>The air grew stiff, tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife. He sighed, stood up straight and turned away, placing his arms behind his back as he held one wrist and made his way towards the window, gazing out at Tenya’s building a few blocks down from him.</p><p>Renge was the one to break the silence. “As her friend, I told her to come talk to you during the Christmas party, so I suggest you find time in your schedule to have her come to you.” She turned away, heading to the door and grabbing the handle. “If you really care about her, as more than just an employee like you obviously do, then treat her like any other employee.”</p><p>He stayed quiet, the only sound being the door to open and shut. Sighing once again, he returned to his desk, looking at the picture of you in the corner that he took from when you got your ID picture taken. Closing his eyes, he moved his hand to his intercom, buzzing for his assistant. “I’m going out for the rest of the evening, I need you to do a few things for me while I’m gone.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Opening your door to your apartment, you made your way to your couch, tossing the present down, shutting your door and planting yourself next to the present. You pulled your phone out of your purse, bringing up a food delivery app and smiling as you made your order.</p><p>“One hour, that definitely gives me time to shower and change.” You grab the box, looking it over, as well as the card. Sitting up straight, you shrugged and began opening the present. Once opened, you let out a soft gasp as you pulled out a beautiful, light red, navy blue and black ice skating outfit, with white leggings and black shoes to match. On the very bottom of the box is a note.</p><p>“Put this on, meet me at the downtown plaza. I’ll be waiting Y/N.</p><p>- Kyoya Ootori”</p><p>You gave a soft smile, which quickly faded as you remembered how your coworkers made you feel about receiving special treatment. Gripping the outfit, you debated wearing it and meeting him tonight. On one hand, you wanted to be treated just like any other employee. On the other, it would be rude to refuse such a beautiful present.</p><p>“It would be rude…” You held it up again, looking it over. “Wouldn’t it?” As you thought more and more, you set it to the side, got up and quickly made your way to the shower. A hot shower and food in your belly always helped clear your head.</p><p>This, however, was the one time it just made it worse. During your shower, as you weighed the pros and cons, you kept finding yourself picturing the outfit on you, but not on a skating rink. Instead, you imagined wearing it for him in the privacy of his office, only for him to see as he would ravage you on his desk. Just the thought of his voice in your ear made your legs tremble, your hands making their way down your body. Coming to your senses, you stopped yourself before your fingers found their mark.</p><p>“Damn it Y/N, stop it! If you want to be treated just like everyone else, you need to stop thinking of him as anything other than your boss.”</p><p>Shaking your head, you finished up your shower, got out and wrapped a towel around yourself, heading to the front door to find your food waiting at the door frame outside.</p><p>About 2 hours went by as you were relaxing, only for your phone to catch your attention. Taking it in your hand off of the side table next to you, you saw it was Kyoya calling. On instinct, you answered it, putting it on speaker. “Hello?”</p><p>“Y/N, I’m glad you answered. Did you open your present?”</p><p>Turning your gaze to the outfit, you sighed softly. “Yes Mr. Ootori, and while I appreciate it, I was hoping to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“Actually, that’s why I was calling, however, I would still like for you to meet me, if you don’t mind. You don’t have to wear it if you choose not to, but then I’m afraid you’ll miss the second part of your present.”</p><p>“Second part?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right. I’ll send a car your way, and if you haven’t gotten in within 30 minutes of it arriving, then I’ll understand. I do hope you decide to show though.”</p><p>Before anything else could be said, he hung up, leaving you curious and wanting answers. You groaned, grabbed the outfit and made your way to the bathroom once more. “I’ll talk to him tonight. I have the opportunity, so I may as well take it.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Standing in front of the plaza entrance, Kyoya checked his phone, going through his emails and checking his numbers for his company, his attention was pulled away as a limo pulled up in front of him. He put his phone on silent and in his pocket as the limo driver got out, went to the passenger door and opened it, allowing you to exit with the skate shoes in your hands. He watched as you stepped forward, the door shutting behind you and the driver returned to the front and drove off, leaving you and him alone.</p><p>“Y/N, I’m glad you decided to show up.” He stepped to the side of you, opening the door to the plaza. “Shall we?”</p><p>You stepped inside with him, following him as he led you towards the other side of the plaza. Once you rounded the corner, you saw the ice rink that was usually bustling with business, only to find it completely empty, causing you to look at him. “Mr. Ootori?”</p><p>He smiled at you. “I called in a few favors and asked for there to be no one to disturb us tonight. I know you want to talk, but I do implore you to at least enjoy your present to its full extent.” He stepped behind you and removed your coat for you, closing his eyes as he made his way to the nearby hook on the wall, hanging it up along with his. Grabbing a set of skates on the floor and turning back to you, he opened his eyes, only to stop where he was standing as he took you in, finding himself speechless as you stood there in the outfit he gave you.</p><p>Standing there, you ended up blushing gently as you looked away somewhat embarrassed, not noticing as he eventually made his way back to you, taking your hand and guiding you to a nearby bench. “Allow me, Y/N.”</p><p>Having you sit, he kneeled in front of you, taking the skates from you and gently lifting up your leg, removing your shoe and staring at your foot, taking note of the polish on your nails. You watched him as he gently ran his fingertips down from your leg to your heel, all the way to the tips of your toes, causing you to blush.</p><p>‘So soft and delicate...’ Kyoya thought, enjoying the feeling of your skin against his. ‘More than I thought it would be...’ His thoughts getting the better of him, he closed his eyes, leaned forward and proceeded to kiss the top of your foot. This made your foot twitch gently in response, a soft gasp escaping your lips as you watched him. Once he pulled away, his eyes made contact with yours, catching a glimmer of desire in them before he placed one of the skates on it. He repeated this action for your other foot.</p><p>He stood up straight, only to sit next to you and put his on. He then took your hand, stood up with you and just before he got on the ice, he looked at you, taking note of your nervous expression. “Y/N, have you ever done this before?”</p><p>“Well, Mr. Ootori---”</p><p>“Please, Y/N. We’re not in work hours. Feel free to call me Kyoya.”</p><p>You took a deep breath. “Well, Kyoya, I’m just not that great on the ice, so I don’t really do this very often.”</p><p>He gave you a soft chuckle, taking a step onto the ice. “Well, lucky for you, I’ve had lessons since I was young, so I can help you.” He took another step, slowly guiding you and placing one of your hands on the edge to help maintain your balance.</p><p>Holding onto the edge, as well as his hand, you managed to maintain your standing position, letting out a small squeak as he helped you move forward around the edge. As you concentrated on not falling, he was busy concentrating on your face, enjoying the sight of you smiling as you kept moving.</p><p>“There you go, you’re a natural, just like a finch.” He chuckled. You looked at him as you giggled a bit.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t say natural, I just haven’t fallen yet, and did you just call me a bird?”</p><p>“I might have, do you not like it?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t hate it.”</p><p>Laughing, you both continued moving forward as you looked at each other, getting lost in one another’s gaze. As he attempted to close the distance between you both, you felt yourself stumble, letting out another, louder squeak as you grabbed onto him to hold yourself up.</p><p>“Whoa, I’ve got you Y/N.” Helping you stand up straight, you noticed you both had unknowingly made your way to the middle of the rink. Looking around, you laughed a bit, only to feel him start to pull away from you slightly. Quickly grabbing his hand, he began moving around with you, smiling as he watched you enjoy yourself.</p><p>Time seemed to fly by as you both moved on the ice, laughing with one another as though you had no worries or cares in the world. As you enjoyed yourself, he smiled and watched you, only to remember what Renge had said earlier and have his smile fade.</p><p>Skating back to him, you felt yourself lose balance, causing you to scream a bit as you crashed into him, both of you falling flat on the ice. Laughing, you looked up at him, noticing his somber expression as you sat up with him.</p><p>“Kyoya? Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”</p><p>He looked at you, making sure your eyes met. “Y/N. Are you happy working with me?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you happy working with me and for the company? Do you see yourself staying with m---” He cleared his throat. “Do you see yourself staying with the company for a long while?”</p><p>You sat there, a bit taken back from his questions. Giving it some thought, you nodded. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>He looked down slightly. “...but?”</p><p>You looked down as well. “But, if I do...I want you to stop giving me special treatment. The pay raise, the cubicle next to your office, all the extra stuff you are having your assistant do for me.” You took his hand, gripping it gently. “I’m not special enough to receive any extra treatment than anyone else, so I don’t want to be treated like I am. I’m just like any other employee. So please, just treat me as such.”</p><p>“Y/N, you are more special than you know.”</p><p>Sitting there, his swift movement took you by surprise as he pulled his hand away, brought it up to the back of your neck, pulling you forward into a deep kiss. You felt your heart flutter as he held you there, kissing you as passionately as he could. You wanted to return it, more than you could imagine, but your body stayed still, unable to react.</p><p>He pulled away slowly, looking at you and waiting for you to move or speak. When all he heard was silence, he looked down, nodded and stood up, helping you up. He guided you to the exit, helping you change back into your shoes and walking out of the building with you. When his limo pulled up, he opened the door, allowing you inside and climbing in right behind you.</p><p>The ride back to your house was silent. Silent and tense. You attempted to speak, but the second you opened your mouth, he raised his hand and adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“Very well, Y/N. Starting tomorrow, you shall be treated as normal as possible. Just know that if you do ever need to talk to me about anything, I am just a knock on a door or phone call away.”</p><p>You nodded, looking out the window as you pulled up to your building. The driver got out and opened the door for you, allowing you to step out and look back at Kyoya.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow Y/N. Have a good night.”</p><p>Nodding, you headed inside and watched the car drive off, closing the door when you could no longer see it.</p><p>Inside the car, he sighed in despair, pulling his phone out of his pocket and making a phone call to his assistant. “Is everything taken care of?...Good, thank you.” He hung up, placing it back in his pocket as he looked out the window.</p><p>“I’m assuming it didn’t go well Mr. Ootori?” The driver asked. Looking in the mirror above him, he saw Kyoya shake his head. “My apologies, Sir.”</p><p>The rest of the ride was silent, Kyoya getting lost in his thoughts of you in the gift he gave you, as well as the sight of you smiling and laughing, causing him to smile a bit. ‘One day, my Finch. One day.’</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The night of the Christmas party arrived, and you were the last one to show up. You had lost track of time in getting ready, making sure your dress was ironed and creaseless, as well as adding some finishing touches to your makeup and hair. Getting out of the taxi that brought you to the office, you made your way inside and found Renge standing at the elevator in a beautiful red dress, her hair curled and pulled to the side as she saw you and smiled.</p><p>“Well, look at you Y/N! You look amazing!”</p><p>“Thanks Renge, you too.” Looking at the elevator doors opening, you walked inside with her as she pushed a button for the top floor, making the doors shut.</p><p>“So I see you’re back in your old spot. Sucks though, it was awesome having you closer.”</p><p>You sighed a bit and looked at her. “Yeah, it was, but I’m just happy that the others stopped bad mouthing me and calling me that name. I swear, if I heard it one more time, I probably would have lost it and punched someone.”</p><p>This made Renge laugh. “Oh wow, I would have loved to have seen that! But yeah, it’s great they stopped. Now you can work your way up properly.”</p><p>“Yes, thankfully.” Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened once again, you saw all of your coworkers talking with each other, having fun and some dancing to the music playing. Making your way through the crowd, the song changed to “All I Want For Christmas (Is You)”. In the distance, you saw Kyoya talking to someone, ensuring they were enjoying the party.</p><p>As he turned away, his eyes found their way to you instantly, a blush coming across his face as he saw you in your dress. ‘Y/N...she...she looks...’ “Incredible…” He whispered to himself, watching you as you made your way to him with a smile on your face and your hand behind your back.</p><p>“Mr. Ootori! Merry Christmas!” You came up to him and handed him a box.</p><p>He looked down at it then back up at you and smiled. “Thank you, Y/N. If you don’t mind, I’ll open it later.”</p><p>“Sure thing. This party seems so lively and amazing, I’ve never been to an office one before.”</p><p>“Is that so?” He looked at Renge when she nodded. “Well, if there’s anything I can do to make it even better, just let me know. Well, now that I’ve checked in with everyone, I have business to attend to in my office. If either of you need anything, you know where to find me.”</p><p>Watching him walk away, you caught two people giving you sneers and glares as they shake their heads, making you look down. Renge saw this and gave them a glare that was even meaner than theirs, causing them to quickly look away. She placed her hand on your shoulder and gave you a reassuring look.</p><p>“You know, he did say if you needed anything to go talk to him. This would be your best chance to go tell him about how the others were treating you.”</p><p>Giving it some thought, you took a deep breath, nodded and made your way to his office. She watched you, placing her hands on her hips as you walked with confidence and determination.</p><p>Once you made it to his door, you raised your hand to knock, stopping just before your fist made contact as you heard a noise come from his office. Once it was quiet, you made another attempt to knock, only for the noise to happen again. Taking a step back, you looked down. ‘He’s probably busy with something important. Much more important than my silly nonsense.’</p><p>You quickly shook your head and looked back at the door. ‘No Y/N! You HAVE to do this.’ No longer hesitating, you quickly knocked on his door. “Mr. Ootori? May I come in?”</p><p>Silence was the reply you got.</p><p>Knocking again, a bit harder, you spoke up a bit. “Mr. Ootori? It’s important.”</p><p>“Come in, Y/N.” Came his response. Opening the door, you saw the only light in the room was through the giant floor to ceiling windows, giving the room a light blue tint. Looking around, you saw his seat turned towards the window, unable to see him anywhere.</p><p>“Mr. Ootori? Where are you?”</p><p>“At my desk, what did you need?”</p><p>Looking at his desk, you came to the conclusion he was sitting in the chair. “Ah, right, sorry.” You came closer, a strong scent of his cologne, mixed with something else that you couldn’t place making its way to your nose. The smell seemed so familiar, yet nothing came to your mind. Standing in front of his desk, you let him know every single detail of what had been going on.</p><p>As you explained, you heard him let out soft, shaky breaths every now and then, causing concern to rise up in you.</p><p>“Mr. Ootori? Are you okay? You’re not getting sick, are you?”</p><p>He cleared his throat, his seat moving as he adjusted his position, feeling his anger for everyone rise up. “No, I’m alright. I’ll talk to everyone tomorrow. Thank you for letting me know about this. Go enjoy the rest of the party, I still have business to attend to.”</p><p>Feeling relief wash over you, you couldn’t help but smile widely. “Yes, thank you so much!” Making your way to the door, you let your excitement get the better of you as you lost your footing, falling against the wall and into something that made a huge, heavy thud as it hit the floor.</p><p>Kyoya froze up, his eyes widening. He slowly stood up, made his way over to where you were and turned the light switch next to his door on.</p><p>Rubbing your head, you looked down and let out a loud, horrified gasp at the shattered bust in front of you. He knelt down, his hands picking up multiple pieces as he looked it over.</p><p>“What was it you said? You wanted to be treated like every other employee Y/N?”</p><p>You looked up at him, a blush coming across your face when you noticed his pants were undone and his glasses were fogged up, as well as his tie being loose and his hair a mess. He glared up at you, a look you hadn’t seen since he yelled at Renge the first time you officially met her. This caused your heart to pound as you nodded nervously.</p><p>“Very well. Just as I would with anyone else, I’ll start a tab for how much you will be paying me back for breaking this irreplaceable bust.”</p><p>You sat up straight, a bit shocked by his statement. “A tab?”</p><p>He put the pieces down, standing up to shut the door. “Do not worry, I’ll make sure you can still be able to pay your rent and survive, but it’s going to take a very long time for it to be repaid.” His gaze turned down to you. “After all, being priced at 900 billion yen, it’s not as if you could get it paid off by tomorrow.”</p><p>Your jaw dropped. “900 BILLION?! But Mr. Ootori, there’s no way I could ever pay that off!”</p><p>“Oh trust me, it’s absolutely possible. It just won’t be easy and will take time.” He held out his hand to you, watching you take it and helping you up. “However, if you really feel that way, there is one other way you can repay me. It won’t take as long and won’t cost anything from your paycheck.”</p><p>“Another way?” You looked at him as he turned his head back to the door, locking it while keeping his eyes on you, his grip on your hand remaining.</p><p>“Yes, Y/N.” He pulled you against him, putting you against the door as he slammed both hands above your head. “You can pay me back with your body.”</p><p>This caught you completely off guard. Unsure of how to react, you felt chills go up your spine as his eyes remained locked on yours. Time seemed to stand still, your legs frozen in place as he stood still, a fierce aura coming over him that sent your heart racing, so much so that it felt like it would burst out of your chest at any given moment. Not realizing he was speaking, the movement of his lips caught your attention out of your peripheral.</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“I said you can pay me back with your body.”</p><p>“No, I heard that, but you took me by surprise.” You confessed, waiting for him to repeat what he stated a moment ago.</p><p>Letting out a soft sigh, he took one of his hands away from the door, moving it towards your chin and gently holding it, his fingers soft and smooth against your skin. The way he moved your head so he had your full attention contradicted the look on his face by a wide margin. While his hand movement was delicate and gentle, his facial features were hard and filled with desire.</p><p>“I said that while it may not seem like you have much of a choice I can guarantee you most certainly do. I may be a man in a power position, but I am a gentleman, first and foremost. I will not force you to do what you are not willing to. You are free to leave this room at any given time. However, if you do choose the latter option, anything that happens in this room will stay in this room. Anything that happens between us will stay between us.”</p><p>Both options ran through your mind repeatedly. Continue working for him, well past retirement to repay for the damage to the art piece, or give into your desires that you have had for him for months, pushing them as far back as you could.</p><p>“Mr. Ootori---”</p><p>He moved his thumb upwards onto your lips, quickly silencing you as he maneuvered his hand to your cheek, caressing it gently. “I told you before, you may call me Kyoya outside of work hours.”</p><p>You felt your cheeks begin to burn at his words and his touch. Your mind wanted you to stick to your morals, to say that you could not accept his offer. Your heart had other plans. You continued to gaze at him, taking in every single beautiful feature his face had to offer. He slowly began to lean in towards you, moving his thumb out of the way of his destination.</p><p>“Y/N, what is your answer?”</p><p>Inch by inch, he continued moving his head towards yours, your lips just barely grazing each other as he awaited for your consent.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, your eyes slowly closed, your heart pounding so loud it seemed to echo through the room.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>This made him smile. “Yes, what?”</p><p>“Yes Kyoya, I will.”</p><p>His voice lowered to a gentle whisper. “You will what?”</p><p>Your lips began to quiver. “I’ll pay you back.”</p><p>“How?” He was teasing you at this point, and you knew it. However, you knew the words you needed to say in order for him to continue, to unleash the full extent of himself upon you.</p><p>“With my body.”</p><p>Closing your eyes, you waited for him to finish the connection between you both.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>READ THE REST + ENDING ON MY PATREON FOR JUST $5! LINK IS DOWN BELOW!</p><p>https://www.patreon.com/SnapdragonSuccubus</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>